


i'm dying to be your everything

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: “Well? I’m waiting?” the girl snaps.Kuroo scrunches his face. He’s decided that he doesn’t like her one bit. “Kenma.”It’s a cheap move, using his best friend’s name and lying to her, but Kuroo can’t be bothered to care.a fic about fake dating and being in love with your best friend
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	i'm dying to be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> yes i will mass post a bunch of fics no i do not care  
> day 6 of kuroken week bc i absolutely adore them  
> thank you [tara](https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this and putting up with my krkn bullshit

It isn’t uncommon for girls to be swarming outside the locker room both before and after volleyball practice. Kuroo encourages the attention, definitely, but he’s never expected for a girl to seriously ask him out. Most of the time when girls would ask him out, he would politely turn them down before moving on with his day.

Except this is an exception. One afternoon, there’s a girl standing right outside the locker room holding a bouquet of roses.

“Kuroo-san!” she says excitedly. “Go on a date with me!” She presses her arms against her chest, making it look bigger than it actually was. Kuroo is definitely uncomfortable by this. He doesn’t even know her name.

“I’m sorry, I’m not interested,” Kuroo answers politely.

The girl didn’t seem to like that answer. “Oh? Why not?”

Kuroo isn’t sure how to answer. He’d never encountered this before. “I… um…” he stammers.

The girl huffs. “Do you have a girlfriend or something?”

“Something of the sort,” Kuroo says nervously, hoping it will get her off his back. He wants to go home now. Kenma went home from school early after catching a cold, and Kuroo wants to check up on him sooner rather than later.

It backfires on him. “What’s her name?” she asks, crossing her arms. She’s jealous, Kuroo thinks. Kuroo just wants her to leave him alone, but it’s clear that she won’t.

He struggles to come up with a name though. Admittedly, he doesn’t talk to girls often since he’s busy being captain of the volleyball team. Talking to girls is effort, none of them seems to understand him. In his first year, he went on a date only for the girl to leave halfway through and say that he talks about Kenma and volleyball too much. Kuroo thinks that girls should accept that volleyball and Kenma are important to him.

He doesn’t really like girls in the first place, he figures. Really, Kenma matters most to him.

Kuroo suddenly gets an idea.

“Well? I’m waiting?” the girl snaps.

Kuroo scrunches his face. He’s decided that he doesn’t like her one bit. “Kenma.”

It’s a cheap move, using his best friend’s name and lying to her, but Kuroo can’t be bothered to care.

Her eyes go wide. “Kenma?! You’re dating  _ him _ ?! You said you had a girlfriend! You lied to me!”

“No, I said I had ‘something of the sort,’ you would know that if you were listening,” Kuroo answers. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home now.” He walks past her and heads out to his car. 

Kuroo heads to Kenma’s house and makes soup for him. Kenma ends up feeling better shortly after that, so they sit on his bed together and play a game that Kuroo can’t remember the name of off the top of his head. He convinces himself that everything is fine and that Kenma won’t find out about the white lie he told earlier.

Except everything is not fine, because when Kuroo and Kenma walk into school the next morning, everyone is staring and whispering.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, shaking. He’s clinging onto his arm now, and Kuroo wants to kiss his head the way he always does whenever Kenma is stressed or sad. “What’s going on?”

Kuroo sees the girl from the day before in the corner of his eye, and he huffs. “I’ll tell you later.”

The two of them walk over to Kuroo’s locker, and Kuroo drops his stuff in there.

“So, what happened back there?” Kenma asks as he hands Kuroo his stuff. They’re not technically allowed to share a locker together, but Kenma can’t be bothered to go upstairs and use his own when Kuroo is willing to share.

“I lied to a girl saying that we were dating, because she wouldn’t back off of me yesterday, and then she told everyone else apparently. News gets around fast here,” Kuroo answers. He closes the lock on the door.

“Oh.”

Kuroo looks down at Kenma, who’s distracted by his PSP. “Are you mad at me?”

Kenma shrugs. “No. Not really. I mean, people seem to believe it. If it’s going to help you, then I don’t mind. Besides, we don’t have to act any different. I don’t really like PDA except for hugs, I think you know that by now. Bye, Kuro.” Kenma hugs Kuroo quickly before walking to his first class.

Kenma’s right, he thinks. It’s not a big deal at all, he shouldn’t make a big fuss over it. Kenma says he’s fine with it too. Perfect.

Although, Kuroo doesn’t stop thinking about what Kenma said. About how people seem to believe that they’re actually dating even though they weren’t acting any different than how they normally do.

He’s distracted throughout all of his classes, and throughout practice too. Yaku scolds him for it as they’re cleaning up the court. Kenma already left to change.

“Hey,” Yaku says sternly. “The hell’s going on with you today?”

Kuroo shrugs. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Don’t lie to me, shithead.” Yaku knocks him on the head. “Is this about the dating thing with Kenma?”

Kuroo gulps. He hates how Yaku can’t be fooled easily. “Maybe.”

“Ha, I knew it.” Yaku smirks. “Confess already.”

“No, absolutely not, why would I - wait.” Kuroo narrows his eyes. “How did you know it was a scam?”

“I know you. Both of you.” Yaku sighs. “Look, he likes you.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No.”

“You guys spend all of your time together, you know exactly what to do when Kenma’s upset. Kenma even joined the volleyball team for you, for fuck’s sake. I’m pretty sure you’re already like, real dating without noticing.”

“Fine.” Kuroo sighs. “So maybe Kenma does like me. How do I convince him that it’s not because we’re kind of fake dating right now?”

“I think he already knows.”

Kuroo smirks. “Thanks, Yakkun.”

Yaku grimaces. “Don’t call me Yakkun.”

-

“What took you so long?” Kenma asks when Kuroo gets to his car. Kuroo fishes in his bag for the keys and unlocks the car.

“Yakkun and I were talking,” Kuroo explains.

“Oh, okay.”

“So listen,” Kuroo says as he warms the car up. “You know how we literally started fake dating this morning and all?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says. He puts his PSP away in his jacket pocket, looking up at Kuroo. “What is it?”

“What if I told you that I wanted to date you for real?” Kuroo says with a smirk on his face.

Kenma mulls it over for a moment. “Sure, why not?” He blushes. “I don’t think I could date anyone else anyway.”

Kuroo leans over to kiss Kenma’s cheek. “I’m kissing you for real the moment we get out of the car.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me here](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
